Requiem: decent into darkness the shadow of hate
by Blindblackcat
Summary: The tale of the mare in the moon,   a story everypony should know   But none know the truth behind its glow.    Celestias name would be known for all time,   but never found out for her horrible crime     discord/Luna...tyrant celestia
1. Chapter 1

Requiem

_The tale of the mare in the moon, _

_a story everypony should know _

_But none know the truth behind its glow._

_Its about one thing,_

_THE RACE TO THE THRONE_

Celestia smiled as she sat upon her throne, the nightmare that was her sister had ben vanquished and her beloved subjects chanting her name calling out 'The nightmare is gone' She tried not to laugh just as best as she can, A smile crossed her face it was the perfect plan.

_Celestias name would be known for all time, _

_but never found out for her horrible crime_

_So let's head back to the opening scene_

_A dance in the dark and a mare with a dream._

Luna stood at the balcony beside her room where she created the night and with a sigh she knew it was time to lower the moon. It always hurt to watch the subjects shun her beautifully crafted night..she often wondered would anypony notice if she didn't do it at all. Celestia emerged from her throne to rise the sun it was only in that moment of twilight before the dawn that she believed she could be equal to her radiant older sister. She knew deep in her heart that it was a foolish idea, she watched as the ponies awoke to the light of the day a dance in their step and a song on their lips as they hurried around the beautiful Celestia. She basked in their praises and made a regal bow and luna disappeared to the sight of all like a ghost in the fog, trapped in the shadow of the sun. She walked back to her room to avoid the light her coat was dark and made her stick out like a sore thumb, luna always wanted to be loved by her people but she knew it could never be. 'the world of the sun is no place for this night mare…" she sighed to herself as she sat on her bed, looking outside her window to the light blue sky "if only I could belong to that world….I've always watched it from my window, things that don't come out on the night….like the animals the flowers…the farmers hard at work and the pegesi at play, These things that only happen in the light of day…this day it will be different. In my tower I can't stay, I can't live from night to night and let my life just slip away." She walked to her wardrobe and put on a beautiful hat, it was far too large for her dainty head but she loved it just the same. Celestia rejected it and had it throne away,it was far too dark for the princess of the sun but for luna it was perfect. It was a beautiful royal purple adorned with elegant black lace, a silver ribbon to top it off and a pearl crescent moon upon its bow. She couldent let such beauty be thrown away because it was different than everything else. She couldn't help but feel that it was made for her. It brought out the green in her eyes and made her feel beautiful, even if for just a moment she could say she was radiant too. She headed down to the main hall knowing celestia would be too busy to come inside, for the palace looked so different by day than it did at night.

Wondering around the hall to her delight was a curious stallion. "excuse me….how may I help you?" she called in her equestrian voice which only earned a light chuckle from the other. He was a tall alicorn with a brown coat and yellow eyes that bared the same tinted green as hers, his mane was a statement a bold black mow hawk ." I'm looking for princess celestia.."

Luna's smile faded, of course he was looking for her. "She is quite busy right now…" he nodded and looked her over and smiled. "I must say the hat is quite striking on you princess Luna..it suits you beautifully, wherever did you get it?" she blushed and felt her heart flutter, a pony that knew her name…"to be perfectly honest Celestia rejected this hat saying it was not fit for a princess such as her ..but I couldn't help but rescue it…it was so beautiful and the pony worked ever so hard on it…it would have been an awful shame for it to be tossed aside and forgotten…" she looked down knowing that was her current situation… A mare of the night in a gilded cage of the sun, a black raven trapped in the shadow of a radiant white peacock with feathers of the rainbow..

The colt smiled and bowed." All the same it suits you perfectly Luna…My name is Mischief .." Luna smiled and blushed again unaware of her sister who had been watching the conversation, felling jealousy and rage for her little sister. After a moment she collected her thoughts and trotted over to them with her beaming smile." Ah, luna you've found my favorite hat….if you wanted to wear it you could have simply asked little sister." She giggled and took the hat from lunas head and placed it upon her own." Ah, perfect does it not suit me better..its far too big for my dear little sister, its adorable how much she wants to be just like me…." Luna looked down embarrassed and shamed.. she had ben made into both a liar and a thief by her sisters words and once more placed in her shadow..she turned away mortified and headed to her room. Mischief only sighed ."my apologies Celestia but I believe it suited luna better…the size gave her an air of mystery and on you it looks much like a party hat." He giggled at the last part, It took Celestia everything she had not to kill him where he stood, but this was the royal suitor who was famed to possess incredible magic so she smiled and giggled as well, she would put up with the backtalk until they were wed, when she became queen he would have an 'accident' like mother and father. "I suppose your quite right Mischief…lets go walk about my kingdom."

Mischief smirked." Don't you mean yours and Lunas kingdom? Or am I mistaken in thinking the young mare has say?" he knew what he was doing, it was a gift to see people for who they really were and Celestia was not the sugary sweet ruler she pretended to be…he could sence cruelty in her soul..the fire of the sun.

Celestia nearly broke her façade…she had ben found out?...no…he was far too simple…" Of course I mean Luna as well..its a given..come lets do this…Ill show you around my beautiful day and you can rest in the glow of her beautiful night." Mischief nodded and went with her of course Luna watching from her balcony as they left the palace. She watched as they exchanged a loving glance, It was for the girl of the sun but not the mare of the moon

_Hands touch, eyes meet_

_Sudden silence, sudden heat_

_Hearts leap in a giddy whirl_

_He could be that boy_

_But I'm not that girl_

_Don't dream too far_

_Don't lose sight of who you are_

_Don't remember that rush of joy_

_He could be that boy_

_I'm not that girl_

_Ev'ry so often we long to steal_

_To the land of what-might-have-been_

_But that doesn't soften the ache we feel_

_When reality sets back in_

_Blithe smile, lithe limb_

_She who's winsome, she wins him_

_Rainbow hair with a gentle curl_

_That's the girl he chose_

_And Heaven knows_

_I'm not that girl_

_Don't wish, don't start_

_Wishing only wounds the heart_

_I wasn't born for the rose and the pearl_

_There's a girl I know_

_He loves her so_

_I'm not that girl..._

The sun began to set as she took her place, the mare of the night a sad embrace..the moons glow her only friend.. oh how she wished for this pain to end… she raised the moon and watched the ponies go inside, tucked away for the night.

_The stars the only witness to what lies inside,_

_a heart of sorrow _

_with nowhere to hide._

She stood beneath the moon, her hair of stars shimmering in its glow, a side of her nobody did know.

_In the sun shed play pretend_

_Waiting for the day to end_

She sighed beneath the light and then looked down as she often did, however instead of the normal ground beneath her balcony, Mischief stood with a quirky smile. "On second thought a hat you do not need, any mare can have colors as their mane but to have the stars upon your brow is a wonderful sight indeed." Luna blushed and looked away shyly." Aren't you going to rest Mischief? I'm sure Celestia would love your presence. "He simply chuckled." Ah yes I'm sure she would… her day was beautiful but your night spectacular." He flew up to meet her gaze." The day is fine for work and play but at night is where romance lives…you must think of the night as a gentle heart…misunderstood from the start…you'll never know which way the wind will blow come with me and I will show, the world the lives in your glow." He smiled and led her down to a river that was at the end of town, under a special tree where lovers meet the fireflies and the moon all the light they'd ever need. "The sun is fun for a while…but in the night you cant help but smile…for here's a hidden rainbow I'm sure you'd never know…." He motioned to the moon and in its glow was a lunar rainbow, rings of beautiful colors around the light." There's so much more to you than you know… music comes to life In the night, the somber darkness carries the melody…animals live only for your moon, beautiful and varied all in all… soon enough you'll see I'm right…In the magic of your night." She felt a warmth within her shed never known, a wonderful kindness never shown. He may be that boy…maybe I'm that girl.


	2. Chapter 2

Celestia watched the display before her with a crooked glance contempt of disgust. She had become second fiddle to the Night mare. Her pathetic younger sister, And after all the trouble of inviting the regal pony to her bed just to be rejected for her sister was an insult he would not take lightly.

Luna smiled up at Mischief , her green eyes sparkling in the light of the moon a true natural beauty beyond compare, much like a star seen only in the night but always there. "Dearest princes, if you don't mind. I'd like to join you by your side.. Where we can gaze upon the stars, here together, now and forever. Dear Luna can't you see. We were simply meant to be…" Luna had never been shown such love. Never mind ever serenaded so beautifully, Her blush depend as she sat close beside him, the moon upon her flank begging to glow like the moon that hung so high above them. Mischief smiled and nuzzled her close, enjoying the sweet scent of her star mane, it smelled of night blooming jasmine as well as sweet drops of morning dew giving off a heavenly scent only found in the world of night they would make their own. As she blushed, he gave her a gentle kiss and her eyes grew wide before closing gently. The night came alive, shooting stars crossing the sky and the crescent moon upon her side glowing brighter and brighter and her mane swirling and growing as the spark inside her began to ignite.

_The plan was simple_

_There was no way she could fight. That weak little princess,_

_That mare of the night_

Celestia poured over the spells in her library and thought of a plan, to ruin her sister just as fast as she can. Perhaps the prince wouldn't like her if she wasn't quite as nice, no more a princess of sugar and spice. She found the spell to make her a horror. And then shed wed the prince it would be her honor…then one more accident is all shed need to get rid of him, that regal steed.

_So step inside and welcome to the show,_

_It's about one thing the RACE TO THE THRONE_

Luna led the way to a place that seldom find, just like her they were forgotten and left behind. It was a strange hollow that led to a large willow tree where the light of the moon served as a spotlight to a regal tomb. Mischief looked at the sad look upon Luna's face and stepped closer. "I'm sorry for your loss…." She looked down and used her magic to make a ring of roses for their graves. "Mother and father died when I was just a filly….It was right after sister had earned her cutie mark, she was so happy to be able to raise the sun…I can remember the smiles on their faces as they congratulated her. I can only remember their faces…and even then the memory is beginning to fade…soon enough Nobody will recall them… and just like me…they will be forgotten." She gasped not wanting to share her insecurities with him; she had to be like her sister. She had to be strong and domineering if she would ever hope to be noticed. Mischief nuzzled her gently." I won't forget you…you're not alone anymore….Its allright….I'll be here for you always…I promise." And with that she couldn't help but burst into tears as she hid her sobbing face in his embrace, it was the first time she had ever cried in front of anyone and for once in her lonely life she felt whole.

Celestia took her place and decided to take action." Dearest Luna, I need to have a word with you…come to the hall just before we trade places for the day." Luna gasped and saw the hour was late soon enough it would be time for day. "I must hurry or else the day will be late..." Mischief watched her panicked expression; He knew something was wrong here, something terribly wrong. "Dearest Luna…one dance before the night is done? "He knew he needed to soothe her, to put her fears to rest. He wasn't a typical heroic prince but for her he'd try his best. Hoof in hoof they did stand, a sweet glance, A tender embrace. They danced together at a loving pace, sweet whispers said face to face. Becoming a part of a world she never knew and it felt so right in the magic of their night.

Their dance ended but their love complete, always present pure and sweet. She bowed shyly and headed back to her sister as she was instructed with the purest smile, the sky began to break into that glorious twilight today was different; it was the start of a new day, in that tower shed no longer stay. For now she could be a part of that world she never knew, it would be allright…for this mare of the night.

As Luna left with a happy aura about her Mischief took it upon himself to follow the sweet mare, There was a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach like something horrible would befall his beloved if he didn't take action. Silently…slowly he followed the night mare to the palace hall, making sure not to be seen by the palace guards. He found himself behind a column, peering around the corner not seeing the obviously false smile Celestia often wore. No…In its place was a vengefully menacing glare and a sadistic grin. He knew he was right to follow Luna inside this Celestia was no princess but a tyrant that was spoon feeding lies coated with sugar to equestria to remain its absolute dictator.

"Luna I see you and Mischief are very friendly indeed…perhaps too _friendly_." She looked down upon her sister as Luna's mane went from the stars to the light blue it became during the day." Dear sister have you not learned your place? The people do not respect you nor know your name…how do you expect to rule equestria?" Luna looked up at her as her powers became restricted by the suns light "I….I don't want the throne….I just want to love and be loved….by my special somepony…" she looked as tears of joy left her eyes, she felt wanted and seen…it was more wonderful than any ridiculous title.

_Whether she wanted it or not _

_Celestia did not see_

_The night mare had to die_

_for her to be queen_

Celestia approached Luna with a spine chilling smile. "OH silly little Luna… why can't you see?…we need to be wed if I'm to be queen" Luna's eyes widened as she backed away something was wrong but what she could not say. "Sister….I….I don't understand….. why have you summoned me here?" At that moment Luna felt pure fear as Celestias smile twisted into that of a deranged killers." Simple my dear…little…sister….You need a makeover….. I think a chimera would suit you perfectly…you can wallow in freakish misery for the rest of your days…" her words became darker as she chuckled." And after he sees that. I'm sure your precious prince charming will be heading the charge to strike you down…ooh it shall be like a fairy tale. The Nobel prince defending the radiant princess from the blood thirsty monster. Of course he'd never know it was you. No you'll simply be the mare who ran away…or better yet was killed by the beast and I…can be there to pick up the pieces of his broken heart." Luna tried to run but there was no escape…no way out…. She heard the hum as Celestias horn began to glow and knew the end was here. She shed a tear for the one she loved unaware he had jumped in front of her and was hit by the twisted spell..

He collapsed heaving in pain one of his legs becoming an eagles claw, followed by a lions paw.. the cracking noise of his bones echoed in the hall as one hoof became that of a dragons leg, the hall echoing with his cries of pain as his other leg snapped and rotated around.. his body began to extend and his flesh rip away giving way to scales and the mismatched horns upon his head, his mane continued down his back as the spikes grew along his now enlarged spine and finally his new tail ripped forth from his hide and his flanks, taking with it his marks. finally it was all over his new wings sprouted as he writhed in pain, no longer a pony but another beast entirely. Luna cried and ran to his side. "Mischief!...Mischief!" she cried out hysterically. "It's gonna be allright….d..don't worry….don't worry…"

Celestia scoffed "stupid colt! How dare you interfere! That was a one-time use spell! Guards there's a monster in the palace! Hurry!" The guards rushed in and began to attack the defenseless creature. Luna cried out and began to attack them. "no! stop!Leave him alone!" with that single action it was all too easy.. and with a heavy kick Luna was out cold and her love drug away." Take the traitor and the monster to the dungeon…I shall continue on with my duties no one shall know of her betrayal…let it be written as if it never occurred…" She didn't want questions to be raised regarding the incident, it was easier to put her away and pretend she was in her room. No subjects cared if she was gone… and then Luna would have a most terrible 'accident' and die a tragic death…soon to be forgotten like her parents.


End file.
